


It's Buzzcut Season Anyway...

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Other Stories [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: ...an adorable one at that., Drunkenness, Haircuts, M/M, Wrench is a Goofball sometimes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Wrench has cut his hair......Marcus wasn't expecting it.





	It's Buzzcut Season Anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Buzzcut Season" by Lorde - I fucking love that song!  
> \---  
> So this series, as the name suggests, is for the Other Stories that I've written about these two.  
> Some of them will be random, some of them will be boring, some of them will be sexy (O.O)  
> I'll try to explain their placements in the timeline (if you can call it that) at the beginning of each story.  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/  
> \---  
> Timeline Placement   
> After the Conclusion of Act 2 (I know that hasn't happened at the time of posting, but it's the only place I could put it, sowwy)

**It's Buzzcut Season Anyway...**

 

Marcus is looking at his phone as he enters the garage, oblvious to what he's coming upon. Wrench is sitting on the stool at his workbench, tinkering with several electrical components.  
  
Looking up, carats appear on his mask. "Hey there!"  
  
Marcus looks up. "Hey...what are you up-"  
  
The Hipster freezes in his tracks, his eyes widening beneath his glasses and his jaw dropping slightly. "What the hell did you-"    
  
"-What the hell did I...what?" Wrench shakes his head, question marks appearing on the mask. "What are you staring at me like that for?"    
  
"Your hair." Marcus points to his head, his hair was cut short, shaved actually. It was done with precision, either he went to a barbers and got that done...which knowing Wrench was extremely unlikely...or he did it himself. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
Impressive, despite being unexpected. Carats appear again as Wrench runs a hand over it. "Yeah, what do you think? I thought it a nice change from the usual."    
  
"Did you do that yourself?" Marcus asks, immediately reigning that one back in. "Ofcourse you did...you hate barbers...and dentists...and doctors...and therapists..."  
    
"It's been one hell of a hot summer this year." The Anarchist continues tinkering with the components infront of him. "I was getting sick of sweating like a pig."    
  
"But you shouldn't have a problem with heat." Marcus replies, slowly pacing towards the workbench, the text conversation he was having with Sitara could wait now. "I know you when it gets hot, you have a tendency to strip down."    
  
"Alright...maybe I didn't like it getting too long." Wrench concedes with another shrug. "I mean, you know what it's like sometimes...it has a life of it's own."    
  
"I liked that about it though." Marcus stops at the other-side and leans forwards on it, getting a closer look at the work. It was surprisingly well cut...a few slightly longer patches here or there, but all in all uniform all over.  
    
"Oh now he tells me." The Anarchist laughs, picking up his screwdriver and one of the screws using it's magnetic end. "You could have said something if you didn't like it."  
    
"You never consulted me on it."  
  
"I did." Letter O eyes appear. "I sent you a message with a photo..."    
  
"I don't think you did." Marcus' face lights up, that wonderfully playful grin appearing....God that was a gorgeous sight.  
    
"Then who did I send it too?" Wrench stops what he's doing, reaching into his vest pocket and taking out his phone. He swipes the screen up and accesses his messages. "I'm pretty certain it was you."  
    
"Were you drinking when you sent it?" Marcus reaches over and takes the half empty bottle of beer from the workbench, he takes a swig of it.  
  
"I'm always drinking, M." he throws him a pair of unamused lines, before looking back down at his phone. The Letter Os appear again. "Oh...shit."    
  
"What?"  
    
"I sent it to Aiden Pearce."    
  
Marcus chokes on the beer, coughing a couple of times. He puts it down hard on the workbench. Wrench turns the phone round for him to see. "You didn't."  
  
He bursts out laughing as he sees the contact name atop the conversation. "You Goofball...I wonder what the hell he was thinking when he received it."    
  
"I don't wanna know." Wrench shudders, re-claiming his beer from the Hipster and taking a drink from it. "Thankfully I had the mask on when I took the picture."    
  
He looks back down at the phone, then breaks into laughter himself.  
    
"What is it?" Marcus tilts his head.  
    
"His response." Wrench laughs some more. "Look at his response."    
  
He hands the phone to Marcus then proceeds to nearly fall of his stool. Marcus looks at the single response.  
  
" _Not bad, it's buzzcut season anyway...I'm sure that will almost pass for one."_  
  
Marcus thumbs the back button, he couldn't for the life of him understand how Wrench could have mistaken the letter A for the letter M. As he sees the contact list, he finds out why.

Scrolling down to the letter M, he finds the following:

 

_**M** _

_**MadBossLady - Sitara: Are you going to answer me? or am...** _

_**Marcus <3 - You: u should come by, i have some...** _

_**MrFoxMan - Aiden: Not bad, it's buzzcut season anyway...** _

 

 

"Mr Fox Man?" Marcus looks up at him, face furrowing in confusion. "Really?"

"It's the best I could come up with at the time...sorta stuck."  
  
Marcus hands the phone back, shaking his head. "You really are crazy...you know that, right?"    
  
"If I wasn't, you'd be concerned."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> 00100010 01001110 01101111 00101110 00101110 00101110 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 01100011 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100010  
> \---  
> Short I know, but I thought this was cute.  
> See you all in the next one (^.^)/


End file.
